Papercuts
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: The story of why and how FireFang began to cut. This is based on real events in my life and a poem that i wrote.


Disclamer I don't own anything, Dragon city belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia, I only own FireFang, Sora, and AirClaw

A.N. this story is based off of real events that happened to me, a real relationship that I had, and how it led to me cutting for the first time. Soo I also based this story on this really crappy poem.. I wrote it.. so yeah... read with caution!

 **Fallen Girls With Blood Stained Cheeks**

Fallen Girls With Blood Stained Cheeks

All afraid to break down and weep

If only they would give life another chance

If only they could escape their zombie like trance

The magic mirror on the wall deceived them for much too long

That is when death began to play her enchanting song

"Out to heaven, I will send"

But the girls began to not want the end

They began to fight, began to resist

The girls did not want their names on Death's list

So up off of the floor they went

They would battle to not have their blood spent

On a worthless blade that left them without hope

Left them depressed, unable to cope

But now they see that their ways were wrong

They will no longer listen to death's song

They will run away from the darkness

Realize that life and love are really harmless

FireFang's P.O.V [writing]

I can remember the first time I cut, the first time I got the idea in my head. The first time I ever thought of dragging that secret blade across my skin. My writing on this page will be my proof, it may make me feel better. This is the story of the first time I cut.

FireFang's P.O.V [past]

I awoke with a start from dreamland and immediately looked at my clock. 9:00, great. Just to cherry on the top of my horrific life. My sisters fought constantly, I couldn't shake their yelling out of my head. School was piling up, I knew I was failing my shop and nearly failing history. My friend was getting impatient with me, she couldn't understand why I was always so busy.

I ran to my wardrobe and threw on some clothes, not even caring to pull my left sock up all the way. Nobody looked at me like I wanted them too anyways. I had always secretly wished that me and AirClaw would one day be a couple, and we are now! Yesterday was the happiest day of my entire life. He said he loved me, he told me I was special, he told me that I was better than Nissa ever was. I was elated when this occurred and I couldn't wait to get to school.

Finally I had reached school, and ran into class. The teacher was already angry with me, and shouted at me to go to the principle for my tardiness. All of his yelling, all of the kids laughing at me didn't matter because today I could see AirClaw, he would hold me in his arms and tell me that I mattered.

I walked down the hallway with a bounce in my step, feeling better and better once I thought of AirClaw and me kissing. That's when I saw it.

Narrator's P.O.V [Past]

AirClaw had his lips smashed against Nissa's, his strong arms carried her weight. Nissa's leather mini skirt had been pushed up so far you could almost see her cotton underwear, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"What about that bitch FireFang?!" Nissa said, frusteration and superiority clouding her voice.

AirClaw laughed loudly "Oh please, she means nothing to me. I'm just waiting until she puts out."

FireFang's eyes opened wide, tears stinging her brown orbs that threatened to spill over.

"You BASTARD!" FireFang screamed, venom dripping from her voice.

"YOU SAID I MATTERED, THAT I WAS SPECIAL! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" FireFang balled her hands into fists and shook with fury, crumpling the blue hall pass.

Nissa quickly got off of AirClaw and smoothly glided over toward FireFang's shaking form.

Nissa smiled in an elitist fashion and pulled her skirt back down to its mid thigh form "Don't you get it FireFang? You'll never be better than I am. All he wanted was your virginity, I don't know why he would crave some ugly frigid little virgin when he has me though." AirClaw walked up behind Nissa and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"You BITCH!" FireFang screamed, her voice full of malice and hatred. She threw herself at Nissa and began to lunge her fist at her until blood began to flow from her shocked face. Once FireFang saw that she was crying, and AirClaw had managed to pull her off of her she stopped and turned around to her ex-love.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" AirClaw yelled stepping in front of Nissa's trembling form that did not dare arise from the cold floor of the hallway. (A.n. don't worry I didn't actually beat the girl up but I wanted to soo badly)

"YOU ARE AIRCLAW! I hate you! I wish I never loved you. You said you loved me AirClaw, you said I was special!" FireFang began shouting and showed no intimidation but in the end the sentence she was trying to convey turned into a hushed, cracked whisper.

"Firefang, please!" Airclaw said, trying to hold onto what was left of their friendship.

"No Airclaw! You made me think I was special so you could sleep with me, and for that I'll never forgive you!" Firefang jumped out of Airclaw's arms and ignored his pleading. Her heart felt ripped in two, and she left a sad Airclaw and a bleeding Nissa behind.

 _I can't believe this. I can't believe he would do this too me! I thought he loved me._

FireFang walked into the bathroom before letting out heart breaking sobs. She slid to the floor and was left a mess that nobody wanted to clean up. After an hour of endless tears she noticed the crumpled paper on the floor. Sighing, she began to uncrumple the blue pass.

"Oh great!" Firefang said as she sliced through her palm with the paper.

Firefang P.O.V (past event)

Wait, that didn't really hurt…

I began to shuffle through my yellow backpack until I saw a protractor for my maths. I wasn't going there anyways…

I was a bit afraid of the sharp end that I saw.

 _Your not special…_

Firefang's POV (Current and partly written)

That's the first time I ever cut. And you know what? I thank that paper cut. I loved it when I had drug that protractor against my skin over and over until My sleeve was coated in blood. But do you know what I don't love? I don't love how it left me. It left me helpless, it left me with a problem called self harm.

And that is why I am writing my story. That is why I'm here in the Berk hospital. The boy in the room next to me dealt with abusive parents, his name is Sora. Sora is my current boyfriend. He has taught me that love is not something that you can fake, it can only be truly shared between two people to create happiness.

I know that even though some of my scars won't ever heal, I am almost healed of my inner problems.

Sora walked through the door to my room and smiled reassuringly at me "FireFang, are you ready to leave love?"

I smiled warmly back at him and folded the lined paper and placed it into my black jeans. I rolled up the sleeves of my dark blue fitted hoodie that revealed my healing scars unintentionally.

"I am so ready for this to be over! Our last session of the retreat then we can go back to school."

"Together" he stated confidently, sadness flashing through his eyes as he looked at my arms.

I got up and swiftly walked over to Sora, my hands tingling with excitement as he grasped me into a hug, placing my head close to his heart.

"Can you hear my heart Fire?"

I brought my head up and looked into his blue orbs lovingly "Yes, of course I can."

"It beats for you, Fire."

Firefang was about to say something but he raised her chin with one finger.

"It beats for you because you are special, because you are my true love. I will never leave you Firefang."

Firefang's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness and then their lips pressed together to share an innocent, first kiss.

Both Sora and Firefang's faces lit up once their faces parted, they both smiled brightly at one another. They both held hands and walked to their meeting, and shared one last kiss before walking in.

"I love you with all of my heart Firefang."

"I love you with all of my heart Sora, because you have helped me put it back together."

Yup , a sappy ending but I thought I would just make a random one shot. I hope you all liked it, so go ahead and review. Anyone that immediately goes "Haha, your emo your emo!" is a terrible person and if you have ever done that I am OUTRAGED.


End file.
